1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of notification adjustment for computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain physical locations such as churches, schools, doctor offices, movie theaters, and the like it is inappropriate for a mobile device, e.g., a mobile phone, to play a ring tone or other audible alert. Most devices currently offer an option for vibrate or silent mode as an audible alert. However, the problem with these options is that they must be manually set. In many instances users forget to set these non-audible options. In some instances users are unwilling to set the non-audible options. In yet other instances users simply do not know how to set the non-audible options. In each instance, however, when the audible ring or tone sounds it causes an immediate distraction leading to issues that include lost productivity, inattention, or disturbance relative to the activity underway.
To address this issue, some physical facilities install “jamming” systems that block all wireless connectivity to devices such as phones that attempt to operate within the facility. However, this approach may be impractical for a mobile device user. For example, if a user is in a movie theater, the user may want to receive a call from a doctor or babysitter; where a jamming system is operational, the user would be unable to receive such call. Further, the jamming approach may be overbearing on the user. For example, some types of communication to the device may not have an impact the same way as telephone calls, i.e., no disruptive conversations. For example, short message service (SMS) text messages sent to the mobile device.
Hence, there is lacking, inter alia, a mechanism for automated adjustment of audible alerts based on location of the device.